


Five

by sloganeer



Series: The Dolly Variations [5]
Category: CSI: Las Vegas
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-05
Updated: 2007-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 23:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sloganeer/pseuds/sloganeer





	Five

The garage is dirty, and people don't hang out there the way they did when he was in DNA. Working on a car in the out-of-the-way auto lab, Greg can play his music as loud as he likes. He sets up his iPod and speakers and starts a playlist Nick made for him. Relationships are about compromise. If Nick agrees to go dancing at a club, Greg agrees to give country music another chance.

The first song is familiar--Elvis?--and that Johnny Cash "Hurt" that Greg already likes. But he's not expecting Dolly.

Greg drags himself out from under the car. He wipes mud off his face and rubs a hand through his hair. He stands in front of the iPod, sitting on top of the toolbox. He wants to be sure Nick meant this song.

"Hey, G, you've got--" Nick stops with the open door in his hand. He can't hold back his smile when Greg looks up. "Good song," he says.

"You can't--" Greg sputters. "You can't do it like this."

Nick says, "I can," and kisses him because people don't hang out in the garage.


End file.
